The heroes tears
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: America finally sums up the courage and confesses his love for England. After centuries of harbouring love for the stubborn brit. But the latter cannot accept his feelings for he loves another nation. Unrequited USUK, USUK Platonic, One sided affection *Oneshot*, Yaoi, Feels One sided America/England, AsaKiku, Minor EnglandxJapan, feels England/Japan


**If you are a USUK shipper than please don't read this without tissues**

 **For the feels you will receive will not be kind**

 **I prefer platonic USUK so this will be a sad fic**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

America stood outside proudly, his heart swelling in his chest as he beamed up at the blue sky proudly. Today was the day, he would finally confess his love for the stubborn British male. The accumulated feelings he had developed for him over the centuries would finally be conveyed and returned, just like in all of his TV shows.

Besides, the hero always got the one he loved in the end. I mean who wouldn't love the hero? Someone who was strong, protected them, saved the day and was always as cool as he was. In all the movies, TV series and comic books, the hero always got the love interest and they got their happy end.

Eventually, England approached in a moody state grumbling under his breath in that accent of his. But then again when wasn't England complaining about something, but it was rather cute. He wore his heart on his sleeve which was a dangerous game to play, but he praised England for being so open about his feelings.

England then sighed heavily and folded his arms impatiently "Alright America. What the bloody hell did you call me out here for that was so bloody important?" he asked in a hostile manner. He had made plans with Japan to get lunch together, which he had been organizing for some time now and didn't want to leave the latter waiting long.

America then turned to England wearing a proud smile, his eyes shining like the blue sky above them. Today was finally the day he would be able to tell England how he felt about him. "England. I America the hero, am in love with you. And as the hero I will always protect you no matter what" he replied tenderly.

England blinked and his moody appearance slowly began to dissipate. The frown on his face falling into one of pure surprise and awe. Shock hitting him as he realized what was happening and why America had called him out here. Now it all made sense, of course with his hero persona he would try something like this to look cool.

He then gave a pained look and shifted, his green eyes filling with sadness and guilt. Now he would give people a bigger reason to not get along with him aside his past. But he just couldn't love America the same way, despite knowing it would hurt him. But it was best he give him the painful truth than lie to him and hurt him further.

He then allowed his hands to drop to his sides slowly and bowed his head in shame. He was about to hurt America in a way he never seemed possible before, but that was life. It wasn't always kind, it wasn't always happy and it didn't always go the way you wanted. But you had to learn from these experiences to become stronger.

"I'm sorry. While I praise your bravery for confessing to me, I can't return your love America. My heart belongs to someone else and I could never see you that way. You're my little brother and you always have been. That will never change" he replied in a pained tone. He probably looked like the biggest wanker in the world right now.

England had built a strong bond with the Asian nation Japan, finding a kindred spirit in him and forgetting the wounds in his heart. Able to fall in love again and gain a confidence he had long since lost. Though their relationship could be shy at times and sometimes it was very passionate. They did love each other very much and were very happy with one another.

America felt as though the world stopped and he felt a sickening feeling come over him. His body going into shock as he heard the reply from the British male before him. This couldn't be happening, right? The hero was never rejected by the one he loved. The hero always got the girl (or in this case guy) and lived happily ever after.

England then smiled looking up at America with a pained gaze that dug the metaphorical knife deeper into the already stunned American standing before him. "Your still very young America. Heartbreak is expected, but you learn from it. You have plenty of time to move on and meet someone new" he replied empathetically.

He too had fallen in love many times and lost the one he loved. Or even been rejected by them and felt like he would never love again. Constantly trapped in multiple emotions and not knowing what to do with himself. But he had since moved on from it and found happiness with Japan.

America couldn't process or function anymore, no words able to come from his mouth. England liked _someone else_?! But that couldn't be, this had to be a lie. The hero was never rejected by the one he loved. The prince character or main hero always got the one he loved and they lived happily ever after and got married. A happy ending.

England then sighed and walked away quietly. Turning his back on the other nation, however he did feel bad for America. He was probably his first love too. But puppy love was sweet like that. The first love you ever developed only to be rejected leaving you heartbroken. But you moved on from it and learned to love again.

America then felt his eyes stinging and the shock being replaced with anger. He wouldn't accept this, he couldn't accept this. Why was he being rejected? What was it he lacked that made England unable to love him in that way? He had to know the truth, he wouldn't just leave it with this answer.

" _Why_?! Is this always about our relationship as brothers? Can't you look past that? We aren't even _blood_ related Arthur! So why can't you fall in love with me?!" America snapped defiantly his tone filled with venom. He didn't care what people thought about it, he loved Arthur and he wanted the world to know he loved him.

England stopped walking and breathed in heavily. An ominous aura building up around him as the patience inside of him slowly began to crumble into dust. A large frown on his face as he turned to face the American nation who was in bits behind him. This was why in so many ways, America was still a child.

"Family is not always about _Blood_ America. It's about trust, love and friendship. The bonds you build and how those people affect your lives and why you enjoy their company" he replied coldly. America would learn that love you gave to others would not always be returned. It would hurt and it would be hard, but it was part of growing up and becoming a man as well as a nation.

Then the tears fell, big fat tears spilled over America's cheeks. In that moment, he realized that England was more mature than him and always had been all this time. He probably felt the same way he did now after the revolutionary war. Heartbroken, shocked, bitter and confused. Wondering how things came to this.

He felt himself fall to his knees and burst into tears, sobs escaping his lips. Feeling so foolish, angry, upset and embarrassed for even confessing to England if he knew this would happen. He would have never handed his heart out to him to know it would be stamped on and then returned like this leaving him with all these feelings.

But he had a feeling he knew why England was rejecting him. Though he didn't want to believe it, he had heard that England had fallen in love with one of his allies. "D… Does me make you happy? The person you fell for? If… If you can tell me that much, I… I feel like I can get over you" America whimpered despondently his voice weak.

He had just been rejected by the person he loved. Of course, he would hope that if England was in love with someone else, he would make him the happiest person in the world. If not he would never forgive that person for stealing England's heart and preventing Alfred from having happiness with him instead.

England blinked innocently, then a fond look came across his face as he pictured Japan smiling in his head. His cute face plastered with a blush and looking all flustered and shy. Sitting with him and drinking tea together, or sharing flowers and stories together. Sometimes simply doing nothing but cuddling with one another.

He then nodded "Yes. Because of that person I no longer feel lonely. I found a kindred spirit in him that I long since believed to have lost long ago. Because of him I was able to find my smile again" he replied fondly. He helped him recover from the pain he had long since felt in his heart after years of closing off his feelings from other people.

Japan knew what it was like to be alone and be isolated from people. To see spirits or ghosts. Even finding that the two of them had more in common than they ever thought possible. It was because of these things that they were able to bond. But also, knowing that neither would ever risk hurting or losing the other, for they cared about one another too much.

America then gave him a sad smile, accepting the fact he had lost. Accepting the fact that England truly loved this person and there was nothing he could do to take their place in his heart. He then nodded tearfully "I… I hope they make you happy" he croaked in a pained tone. That was all anyone with a one-sided love wanted, was for their beloved to be happy.

As England left him behind with his broken heart and rejection, many thoughts began to swirl through the hero's mind. Ones that reminded him of his past before becoming an official nation. But maybe this was his payback, Karma's way of making him realize how becoming a hero had caused others pain.

" _I wonder if this is my payback for hurting England. All those years ago when I left him in the mud and rain. But at least now I know why he was so bitter, because I know how much it hurt"_ he thought to himself.


End file.
